1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology to electronically support a user, and particularly to a user support method and apparatus which provides data processings search and retrieval for information requested by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of Internet usage, its principal application, the WWW (World Wide Web), is being utilized at an incredibly increasing rate of growth such that the dispatch and search for information over the Web is extremely widespread. With increased dispatch and circulation of information on the Internet, it becomes an undeniable fact that most of the information desired by a user can be found at some Web site on the Internet. However, since there are an incredibly large number of Web sites available, as well as an even larger number of pages to be searched, it is actually getting more and more difficult to find the desired information even though it is most probable that the information exists somewhere on the Internet.
In portal sites used for Internet searches, hierarchical organization of data and refinement of search methods have been attempted. Thus, desired information can be efficiently located and retrieved from among the flood of information available on the Internet by effectively using a search condition such as the logical sum and logical product.
Since Internet usage is no longer limited to users with extensive experience, but is increasingly accessed by users who are not accustomed to online searches for information, it is unrealistic to expect new users to smoothly handle highly sophisticated search formulae or the like. Moreover, there are many occasions where users cannot clarify the classification of the information they are attempting to retrieve due to deepened hierarchical schemes of today. Increasing the number of Internet users is an important theme today to further a national policy based on founding of a science and technology state. Thus, considering the fact that nationwide corporations and industries that provide software and hardware are also directly involved with the healthy spread of the Internet culture, providing efficient, user-friendly Internet-use technology is an important and urgent theme.